APHRODITE
by Eshelh120
Summary: (CHAP 2 UPDATE) "akan lebih baik kalau aku melihatnya sendiri,aku tau kau berusaha membuat ku agar tak melihat semua ini, tapi aku paling benci dengan yang namanya lari dari kenyataan,karna itu akan membuat ku salah paham nantinya,lebih baik aku melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi bukan,dan menghasilkan kesimpulan akhir yang membuatku tak menyesal nantinya"/ HUNHAN/YAOI/END CHAP.
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite**

 **(HunHan)**

Lenght : **Two Shoot**

.

.

Summary :

"aku tau suatu saat kau pasti akan menyatakan ini padaku, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu beberapa tanda, agar kau tau siapa aku, dan kau tak menyesal karna sudah memilih ku" ujar Luhan dan membuat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan padanya.

…..

"kau boleh menganggapku dewi cinta bagimu, aku akan bertingkah sesuai angapan mu, jika aku dewi cintamu,aku akan memberikan cinta yang berlimpah padamu, hingga tak bisa kau tampung, apa kau sanggup menampung semuanya?"

….

"aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama, aku akan bertingkah lebih dari yang kau harap kan, tapi jika kau menghianatiku, aku akan membalas mu dengan kesakitan yang lebih, apa kau sanggup menerimaku yang seperti itu?"

…..

"semua keputusan ada ditangan mu,aku akan menunggu kapan kau menjadikan ku milikmu, tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan untuk semua keputusan mu itu"

.

.

Inspiration By : Dark Horse – Katy Perri

.

.

.

Story By **Eshelh120**

.

.

.

 **Aphrodit** **e**

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang sibuk mondar-mandir dari dapur ke meja makan, tampaknya dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Saat hendak kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan lagi yang tersisa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di pingganganya, dan itu membuat langkah nya terhenti.

"morning mama" sapa pria itu kemudian melepas pelukannnya.

"morning sayang? Eoh..Kau sudah merasa baikan untuk ke sekolah hari ini? Ujar wanita itu pada sosok pelaku yang memeluknya bernama Sehun.

Anak nya sendiri.

"Ya.. 1 minggu sudah lama untukku beristirahat ma" balasnya kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Hunna,2 bulan ke depan, mama dan papa akan pergi ke New York, ada bisnis yang harus kami urus di sana, jadi kau tinggal di rumah sendiri selam 2 bulan terakhir ini dulu, tak apa kan?" sambung wanita bernama Yixing(ibunya Sehun) pada sehun anak semata wayangnya itu. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur dan berbalik lagi ke meja makan membawa beberapa makanan.

"2 bulan? Lama sekali" balas Sehun dengan sedikit rasa kesal. Menatap kearah Yixing yang saat ini sudah duduk di kursi meja makan tepat di depannya.

"kami akan berusaha untuk lebih cepat menyelesaikan nya Hunna, dan kembali ke sini, bibi Sam akan membantu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mu selama kami tinggal" sambung sosok lain nya yang baru saja ikut bergabung di meja makan bersama Sehun dan mamanya.

"Papa selalu mengatakan seperti itu, tapi tetap saja tak bisa" balas Sehun dengan tatapan memalas keaara sang papa tercinta bernama Suho.

"kami sudah berusaha Hunna, tapi ternyata memang tidak bisa" balas Suho kembali yang hanya di angguki paham oleh Sehun.

...

"pangeran sekolah kita sudah masuk lagi eoh" ujar pemuda tinggi bertelinga besar menyambut ke datangan Sehun yang baru saja melangah keluar dari mobil sport abu-abu gelap miliknya.

"sakit dan berdiam di rumah itu membosan kan Chanyeol" balas Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh perkarangan sekolah yang sangat mewah dan merupakan salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul Korea Selatan. Tiba-tiba Pandagannya berhenti sejenak ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan bersama 2 orang yang di kenal nya, ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihatnya sejak diri nya sekolah di sini, Sosok yang sangat cantik, bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya, berkulit putih, hidung bangir yang menggemaskan,bibir tipis berwarna pink, rambut berwarna coklat madu,mata indah seperti mata rusa, dan saat sosok tersebut terlihat mendekat kearah Sehun, saat itulah Sehun mengalihkan pandangnya kembali kearah Chanyeol yang juga sedang mentapnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkaan seluruh gigi putihnya.

"apa?" Tanya Sehun datar pada Chanyeol.

"kau pasti sedang melihat Luhan, iyakan?" balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit menyenggolkan bahu miliknya pada bahu Sehun,bermaksud menggoda

"jadi namanya Luhan?"

sambung Sehun dengan ekspresi datar nya yang khas. Chanyeol yang mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Sehun, geleng – geleng kecil sebelum akhirnya sosok yang mereka bicarakan tadi dan 2 orang yang sudah tak asing lagi berada di dekat mereka.

"pagi baby" sapa Chanyeol pada pemuda bereyelinear yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"pagi Kyung, pagi Lu" sapa Chanyeol berlanjut pada 2 orang yang saat ini berada di belakang Sehun. Sehun segera membalikkan badannya, dan melihat kalau ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan yang baru saja di kenalkan namanya oleh Chanyeol.

"pagi baby, dan…pangeran sekolah kita sudah sembuh hmm" balas Baekhyun menatap imut kearah Sehun setelah berdiri di samping Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Baekhyun" Aku bukan tipe orang yang betah sakit berlama-lama Baekhyun" balas Sehun datar membuat Baekhyun berdengus kecil di samping nya.

"eh iya, Sehun.. Perkenalkan Ini Lu Han, dia murid baru di sekolah kita,dia pindah 6 hari yang lalu, pindahan dari China, dan sangat fasih sekali berbahasa Korea" ujar Kyungsoo mengenalkn Luhan pada Sehun. Lu Han terseyum menatap kearah Sehun yang juga membalas senyumanya.

"dan Lu, ini Sehun,Sehun 1 kelas dengan kita, dia sakit selama 1 minggu, flu katanya,mangkanya kau baru melihat nya sekarang" sambung Kyungsoo, dan penjelasan yang di sampaikan Kyungsoo tadi membuat Sehun menghadiahkan tatapan elangnya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas kikikan geli dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"oh,,hai Sehun,salam kenal " jawab Luhan kemudian sedikit membungkuk menyapa Sehun.

"salam kenal kembali Luhan"

...

"Sehun sudah masuk kembali"

"pagi Sunbae"

"pagi Sehunnie"

Terdengar berbagai sapaan dari beberapa siswa yang berada di sepanjang koridor sekolah saat Sehun dan teman-temanya berjalan menyusuri koridor tersebut.

"Jongin mana?" ujar Sehun mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan para wanita maupun pria di sana,saat menyadari Jongin atau akrab di panggil Kai tidak terliat olehnya sejak dia datang.

"dia datang terlambat, karna harus mengantar mama nya dulu ke bandara" balas Kyungsoo tanpa menatap kearah Sehun.

"kita berpisah di sini Lu, bye-bye" ujar Baekhyun setelah sampai di depan kelas dengan papan tanda bertuliskan 12 B,kemudian melepas genggamannya dari tangan Luhan, Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun,sementara Sehun berdecih pelan saat mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari Baekhyun, setelahnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah meningalkan Sehun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo,menuju kelas yang berada di sebelahnya 12 C, berbarengan dengan 3 orang itu melangkah ke dalam kelas, dengan posisi Luhan lebih dulu dari Sehun.

"Sehunnnn,," sapa salah seorang murid dalam kelas saat ke 3 nya sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas, sosok yang menyapa tadi tampak kegirangan melihat kehadiran Sehun, dan dalam hitungan detik, semua yang berada di kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang sedang berjalan di depan kelas,jika di lantai bawah tadi sangat berisik saat meliht ke datangan Sehun, tidak dengan yang di atas,mereka hanya tersenyum manis kearah Sehun, dan sesekali melempar godaan pada Pemuda tampan tersebut, mereka lebih sering bertemu Sehun di bandingkan heobe mereka dan siswa lain yang tak sekelas dengan Sehun.

Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan Sehun? Pemuda tinggi,berkulit putih yang lebih mirip vampire,mata nya yang tajam,dagu lancip, rahang yang tegas, dan hidungnya yang mancung sempurna membuatnya terlihat seperti kartun anime yang sangat tampan.

Sehun melangkah menuju bangkunya, sekilas dia melihat Luhan yang duduk tak jauh darinya, hanya berjarak satu bangku, mereka duduk di barisan yang sama, barisan terakhir. Bukan berarti mereka bodoh, hanya saja keadaan kelas membuat mereka duduk di barisan terakhir.

"Sehun, kemana saja selama 1 minggu?" tiba saja-saja sebuah suara menghentikan aktivatas Sehun yang sedang menatap kearah Luhan. Sontak sosok yang di tatap oleh Sehun menatap ke arahnya, kemudian juga menatap ke arah pemuda yang tadi memanggil nama Sehun.

"eoh,, Ren, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya tepat saat Luhan juga menatap ke arahnya,dengan nada datar sehun menjawab pertanyaan namja yang ia ketahui bernama Ren dari kelas 12 C, kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"melihat mu, aku dengar kau sudah masuk lagi, jadi aku ke sini memastikannya, dan ternyata benar,aku merindukan mu Sehun" sambung Ren kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah meja Sehun, menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan imut yang tak menarik sedikit pun menurut Sehun.

"aku hanya ada sedikit urusan, kembali ke kelas mu, sebentar lagi guru akan masuk"sambung Sehun lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan benda persegi yang berada di genggamannya saat ini.

"hmm..baiklah, sampai nanti" ujar Ren sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum manis keara Sehun yang tak menatapnya sedikit pun.

"ishh, selalu saja mengabaikan ku" dengus Ren kesal sebalum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas Sehun.

Luhan yang tampak memperhatikan meraka sejak tadi, bagaimana manjannya nada suara Ren pada Sehun,membuat Luhan tersenyum miring melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Luhan juga tertarik pada Sehun, sejak mereka bertemu tadi, dan beruntung sekali bukan, dia berteman dengan mereka saat ini.

"Lu, aku keluar sebentar ya, aku ada perlu ke ruangan guru, aku lupa mengantar buku yang ku pinjam dari guru Lee beberapa hari lalu, guru Lee membutuhkan buku ini untuk mengajar pagi ini" ujar Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sibuk membongkar tas nya,kemudian melangkah meningglkan Luhan yang mengangguk mengiyakan beberapa saat tadi.

"Sehun, temani Luhan, jangan hanya sibuk bermain dengan ponsel mu" teriak Kyungsoo pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan Kyungsoo tadi pada nya.

"kau bisa duduk di bangku mu Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa jika harus sendri" ujar Luhan pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"kau tidak dengar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo tadi? 'temani Luhan' dan kalau aku tidak melakukan apa yang di perintahkannya, aku akan di marahi olehnya, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar celotehan dari se belo itu nantinya" balas Sehun dengan datar tanpa mentap kearah Luhan.

"baiklah kalau begitu" kemudian Luhan dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

'kau benar-benar menarik untuk ku ketahui lebih banyak sehun' gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil terus menatap tulisan-tulisan dalam buku yang di bukannya.

'kau ini manis sekali Lu' gumam Sehun saat sekilas mentap wajah Luhan yang menunduk pada buku yang di bacanya,gumaman yang tak terdengar oleh Luhan.

"kau sangat popular di sekolah" Luhan buka suara sebelum kemudian menutup bukunya dan menyimpan di laci meja,dia harus mengajak Sehun yang sudah bersedia menemaninya untuk bicara bukan,daripada mengabaikannya,itu terlihat tidak sopan.

"aku..? aku ini tampan, kau tak lihat" balas Sehun membangakan dirinya.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun "ya, aku tau" balas Luhan seadanya.

Sehun yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya, sekarang menyimpan benda hitam persegi itu kedalam saku celananya. Menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sehun memecahkan suasana yang harusnya tak berakhir dengan cepat saat itu.

"apa? Kau baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar tampan?" Luhan kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun, kali ini Luhan tersenyum miring.

"kau pindah dari China ke Korea sendiri?" lanjut Sehun kembali, Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"iya, aku sendiri, papa dan mama harus mengurus perusahaan di China, sekali sebulan mereka datang ke sini menjengukku, dan menginap selama beberapa hari di apartmen milikku" balas Luhan kembali membawa pandangannya pada Sehun.

"oohh, kau pernah ke Korea sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun lagi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Luhan.

"saat aku berumur 10 tahun hingga 13 tahun" Luhan menyaut sambil sekali-kali menatap Sehun yang terus saja mentapnya.

"untuk apa?" lanjut Sehun kembali, Luhan terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"untuk apa kau ke sini waktu itu?, tidak mungkin hanya bermain saja selama 4 tahun kan?, apa kau sekolah di sini juga saat itu?" Sehun mengulang kembali pertanyaan nya, kali ini lebih jelas.

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"aku ikut bersama mama ke sini,mengurus urusan kantor yang mewajib kan dia tinggal di Seoul cukup lama, karna papa tidak bisa menemani nya saat itu papa juga harus mengurus perusahan kakek di sana, setelah 4 tahun di sini, aku dan mama kembali ke China, karna saat itu, papa dan mama sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri di China" balas Luhan menceritakan beberapa penggalan hidupnya.

"oohh, pantas saja bahasa Korea mu lancar" Sehun menjawab diiringi anggukan -paham.

"tapi,, kenapa kau memilih sekolah di korea saat ini, kau bilang kau juga sendiri?" lagi, Sehun bertanya tampa henti, dan lagi Luhan tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang ke sekian kalinya.

"kau tipikal orang yang banyak bicara ternyata ya Sehun, Baekhyun bilang kau orangnya sangat dingin dan hanya bicara seadanya saja pada orang lain yang tak terlalu dekat denganmu apalagi untuk orang yang baru kau kenal"

"aku akan banyak bicara pada orang tertentu saja Luhan, dan bukankah kau teman Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak akan sembarangan mamilih teman untuk dia ajak berkenalan pada kami, jika kau dekat dengan Baekhyun bahkan juga Kyungsoo itu berarti aku dan semuanya juga berteman dengan mu, dan memperlakukan mu dengan baik, jadi jawab saja pertanyaan ku, aku harus megenalmu lebih dekat bukan?" ucap Sehun tepat setelah Luhan selesai dengan ucapannya, dan itu membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"apa baru saja kau memberitahu, kalau tak sembarang orang bisa dekat dengan mu dan juga ke 4 sahabat mu itu ?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan " dan itu berarti aku beruntung bukan?" sambung Luhan dan mendapat tatapan memalas dari Sehun.

"melihat begitu banyak yang ingin mendekati kalian,dan menganggumi kalian, tapi,, aku yang baru beberapa hari di sini saja sudah langsung dekat dengan kalian, bukankah aku harusya menyebutnya sebuah keberuntungan terlebih dahulu" sambung Luhan kembali.

"yayaya Luhan, dan aku rasa Baekhyun dan kyungsoo suka dengan ke hadiran mu, aku rasa kau cukup menyenangkan,dan Chenyeol bilang kau juga sangat manis, kau lihat bagimana mereka begitu memperthatikanmu, dan sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku" balas Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"aku sekolah di sini karna aku begitu menyukai korea, sejak pertama kali aku ke sini, dan SM highschool adalah sekolah yang benar-benar ingin ku masuki setelah lulus dari sekolah ku sebelumnya" jawab Luhan menjelaskan, dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan 'ooh' seadanya.

Beberapa dialogpun terjadi antara mereka cukup lama, mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain,dan sesekali juga bercanda seperti seorang teman yang sudah akrab, hinnga akhirnya kyungsoo datang tepat saat bell tanda pelajaran akan di mulai membuat mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

...

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi menggema ke seluruh sisi sekolah, semua murid SM Highschool keluar dari kelas masing-masing,

"kajja Hun-ah, Lu.." ujar Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Luhan saat selesai mengemasi barang-barangya ke dalam tas. Sehun dan Luhan pun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju pintu kelas, dan saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka sejak beberapa detik lalu.

"Baek, Lu, aku hari ini pulang sendiri ya, aku pergi menemui Jongin, dia bilang dia kurang enak badan tadi saat selesai mengantar ibunya ke bandara" ujar Kyungsoo setelah sampai di dekat Baekhyun.

"si hitam itu bisa juga sakit ternyata?"

PLUK !

Satu pukulan sukses mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Sehun, saat selesai bicara menaggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"kau saja juga bisa sakit kan? Berlagak paling sehat sejagad, tapi ternyata sangat mudah flu saat tersentuh hawa dingin sedikit saja, kau mau aku mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau kemarin sakit ha?" maki Kyungsoo dengan suara meninggi kearah Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengusap-ngusap kepalnnya yang mendapat pukulan gratis dari memang sangat sensitive jika menyangkut orang yang sangat dia sayang, bahkan dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat orang-orang mengejek sahabat-sahabatnya. Satu catatan penting itulah kenapa murid SM highshool sangat menghormati 6 orang ini tepatnya menakutinya, apa lagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, selain mempunyai paras yang terbilang di atas rata-rata dari semua murid di sekolah ini, mereka juga saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"dan membuat repot bibi Yixing dengan membukakan pintu berkali-kali untuk tamu Sehun yang datang ke rumahnya membawakan obat untuk putra sulungnya?" sambung Baekhyun sambil terkikik kecil mentap kearah Sehun yang sekarang menatap nya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"ciihh,, coba saja kalau kau berani" balas Sehun flat.

Luhan tampak sedikit bingung menatap ke arah Sehun,kenapa dia sampai semarah itu, sekilas dia ingat saat beberapa saat lalu Sehun berkata bohong pada Ren saat di kelas tadi, dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang sakit.

"tampaknya Luhan kita kebingungan" ujar Kyungsoo dan membuat Luhan menatap ke arahnya.

"dengar ya Lu, dulu saat Sehun juga pernah sakit dan tidak sekolah selama beberapa hari, semua siswa yang mengetahuinya langsung pergi ke rumah Sehun, entah membawa obat atau makanan sehat agar Sehun lekas sembuh, dan itu membuat bibi Yixing mama nya Sehun kewalahan setiap saat harus menerima tamu yang nootbeennnya adalah para fans anaknya ini" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"dan Sehun katanya kasihan melihat mamanya yang seperti itu" sambung Kyungsoo

"diamlah kalian,berhentilah menertawai Sehun..hmm, dan Lu, kau tak apa pulang sendiri?" potong Chanyeol, mengakhiri tingkah sahabat dan juga kekasih nya ini dari acara 'mari menertawai Sehun'. Dan Sehun pun menatap Chanyeol seolah berterimakasaih pada tiang listrik yang tumben sekali baik padanya saat ini..Luhan yang tadi merasa dirinya di panggil menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol.

"aku pergi ke suatu tempat dulu dengan Chanyeol Lu" sambung Baekhyun saat tatapan Luhan beralih ke arahnya.

"baiklah, tak apa, aku bisa naik bus dari sini kan" balas Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"apa kau bisa? Kau kan belum pernah naik bus Lu" sambung Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ragu pada Luhan. Mengingat Luhan belum pernah naik bus, selama ini dia selalu berangkat dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menjemput ke apartman nya, Luhan, dia punya mobil, sebuah lambhorghini silver yang di berikan papa nya untuk berkendara selama di Korea, tapi mengingat dia sudah lama tak ke Korea, itu membuat Luhan lupa beberapa arah yang harus dia tempuh,di tambah lagi dia juga belum pernah menempuh perjalannan dari sekolah ke rumahnya sendiri, ini pertama kalinya Luhan sendiri di Korea,ingat. sebelum dia mengenal Kyungsoo dan Bekhyun tentunya dia di antar papa nya yang saat itu masih di Korea. Dan saat itu Luhan juga tidak tertarik untuk menghfal jalan mana yang dia lewati saat menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak kurang lebih 15 menit dari apartmen miliknya.

"aku akan baik-baik saja Kyung, tak apa" balas Luhan dengan senyuman manis kearah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat ragu itu.

"aku akan mengantar nya, kalian bisa pergi kemanapun kalian akan pergi" tiba-tiba saja Sehun bersuara saat semuanya terlihat ragu akan Luhan yang akan pulang dengan siapa, Luhan menatap terkejut ke arah Sehun saat mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan pemuda Albino itu.

"aisshh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau ada kau di sini Albino" Kyugsoo merutuki kebodohannya karna melupakan kalau masih ada satu orang yang bisa mengantarkan Luhan.

"yaya, karna kau saat ini hanya meragukan se hitam itu,lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum dia tambah sakit karna kau belum juga datang ke rumahnya" ujar Sehun yang sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo.

"ya sudah Lu, kau pulang di antar Sehun hari ini, maafkan aku ya Lu" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit penyesalan pada Luhan.

"tak apa Baek"

"satu lagi Sehun, antarkan Luhan sampai di depan pintu apartmannya" sambung Baekhyun kembali menatap kearah Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

Beberapa saat setelah nya tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan saja di tempat parkir, sementara 3 yang lain nya sudah pulang meninggalkan mereka.

"jadi… di mana rumah mu"

...

"terimakasih Sehun, hmm,, masuk lah dulu Sehun, kau mungkin lelah?" tawar Luhan saat dia dan juga Sehun sampai di depan apartmen Luhan.

"sama-sama,tak usah Lu, aku langsung pulang saja" tolak Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Luhan, namun Luhan terlihat bergerak menghentikan langkah Sehun. menarik sedikit jas sekolah yang di kenakan Sehun.

"kau sudah mengantar ku sampai ke sini,dan juga kau pasti lelah tadi, masuklah dulu Sehun" tawar Luhan kembali, mengingat Sehun sudah mengantar nya sesuai dengan yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi, sudah berada di depan pintu tak ada salahnya kan mampir juga tadi saat di perjalanan Sehun juga sudah membantu Luhan.

"kau tak dengar yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi Lu, tapi.. jika kau memag ingin aku untuk masuk dulu, baiklah, aku masuk,berhenti sejenak mungkin tak masalah" balas Sehun kemudian mengikuti langkah Luhan masuk ke dalam apartmen milik Luhan saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

"apartmen mu rapi sekali Lu" puji Sehun saat menginjakkan kakinya di dalam apartmen Luhan, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup besar dan sangat rapi menurut sehun.

"terimakasih Sehun, duduklah" ujar Luhan kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

Luhan kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah tempat tak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk, terlihat Luhan membawa minuman dan beberapa makanan di lemari yang tertengger di dinding yang Sehun yakini kalau itu adalah bagian dapur dari apartmen ini, Sehun melamun sejenak melihat semua yang di lakukan Luhan.

'manis sekali' gumamnya tampa sadar. Dan untuk ke dua kalinya Sehun kembali mengenggumi sosok yang saat ini melangkah ke arahnya.

"minumlah Sehun" ujar Luhan saat sampai di depan Sehun menyodorkan minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan dengan nampan yang memuat semua makanan tersebut.

"terimakasih Lu" jawab Sehun dan meminum beberapa teguk minuman yang di bawakan Luhan.

"apa dirimu dan Ren itu sepasang kekasih?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan Luhan pada Sehun tadi membuat Sehun hampir tersedak dengan minumannya.

"eh.. maaf Sehun" ujar Luhan saat tak sengaja membuat Sehun tersedak karna pertanyaannya.

"bukan !" jawab Sehun singkat. Sambil meletakkan gelas yang di genggamnya beberapa saat lalu.

"tapi dia terlihat sangat manja sekali dengan Sehun, seperti kalian sepasang kekasih" sambung Luhan kembali.

Luhan, dia sekarang benar-benar tertarik dengan Sehun,mengingat Sehun juga sangat baik padanya, dia merasa ingin sekali megenal lebih dekat pemuda yang sekarang berada di depannya, apalagi Sehun juga sangat dekat dengan 4 orang yang menjadi temannya kenapa Luhan bertanya, karana dia ingin memastikan Sehun memiliki kekasih atau tidak, saat dia melihat Ren yang bertingkah layaknya seorang kekasih bagi Sehun tadi pagi di kelas, membuat Luhan tak ingin melanjutka apa yang sudah di rencanakannya, tapi melihat Sehun yang tak begitu menanggapi Ren membuat nya sedikit melihat ada harapan untuk dia bisa mengenal Sehun, itulah kenapa dia bertanya, jika Sehun sudah memiliki, itu artinya Luhan akan berhenti untuk membuat rasa tertarik nya pada Sehun berubah menjadi perasaan lainnya, karna mengakhiri nya sebelum benar-benar ber-akar akan lebih baik dari pada harus terus membuatnya tumbuh namun tak di jaga bukan,menjadi penganggu dalam hubungan orang bukanlah gaya seorang Luhan, tapi, jika Sehun belum memiliki kekasih, tak ada salahnya kan dia berusaha mengenal Sehun lebih jauh, kita boleh tertarik pada siapa saja di dunia ini, mengenal orang yang membuat kita tertarik, bukankah itu menyenangkan,tak harus memiliki jika kau tau semua tentangnnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?, itulah yang di pikirkan Luhan.

"karna dia menyukai ku, tapi tidak dengan ku, aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengannya" ujar Sehun sebelum meraih kembali gelas yang dia letakan beberapa waktu lalu dan meminum kembali minumannya.

"kenapa? Dia sangat manis dan cantik bukan?" sambung Luhan kembali sambil menatap kearah sehun.

"sayangnya, aku tidak memasukkan 2 kategori tersebut untuk tipe kekasihku Lu" balas Sehun dan juga menatap kearah Luhan yang sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"aku lebih tertarik pada seseorang yang membuat ku penasaran,bukan dengan sikap nya yang menunjukkan betapa dia menyukai ku, itu terdengar anak-anak sekali bagiku.." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan nya sambil memandang ke arah Luhan

"...dan, kenapa kau menanyakan ini?"

'apa kau menyukai ku Lu?' sambung Sehun kemudian yang tentu nya kalimat bodoh ini tak dia lontarkan pada Luhan. Sehun tertarik pada luhan dan itu sangat jelas sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mendengar pertanyyan ini dari luhan, Sehun merasa kalau dia tengah menghadapi seorang kekasih yang tengah cemburu padanya.

"hanya ingin tau saja?" ucapan Luhan tadi membuat Sehun mengukir sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya.

"hanya itu?" sambung Sehun kembali.

"ya, aku sudah mengetahui kekasih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi belum dengan mu, itulah kenapa aku bertanya, dan aku fikir kau dengan Ren" balas Luhan tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya pada Sehun, merasa beruntung karna sekali lagi dewi fortuna berada di pihak nya,karna sudah membantu Luhan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sehun ini padannya.

"bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau punya kekasih di China?" Sehun balik bertanya setelah mendengar setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan tadi.

Luhan kembali tersenyum "hmm, tidak" jawab Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"benarkah? Kenapa?" lanjut Sehun.

"karna tak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatian ku" balas Luhan dengan tatapan yang baru pertama kali di lihat oleh Sehun sejak dia mengenal Luhan,

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

...

"eoh,kau bawa mobil Lu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan turun dari lambhorghini silver yang ia ketahui kalau itu adalah mobil Luhan.

"hmmm… aku harus menggunakannya bukan?" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo kemana?" tanya Chanyeol,dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum saat memikirkan sesuatu yang sama-sama ada dalam fikiran mereka.

"aku rasa Jongin perlu jembutan dari sang kekasih untuk sekolah hari ini" ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol paham dengan apa yang mereka fikirkan. Beberapa saat sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah,Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu minta maaf pada Baekhyun dan Luhan, untuk tidak menjemput mereka hari ini, karna Kyungsoo berencana menjemput Jongin kekasihnya yang ingin sekolah,

Durrmmmmm~~~

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sebuah mobil sport berwarna abu-abu-mobil sehun- juga ikut terparkir di samping mobil Luhan.

"hahh…apa jangan-jangan Sehun melakukan sesuatu padamu Lu, hingga kau sampai bawa mobil dan tak ingin lagi di antar oleh Sehun? Dia mengancamu mungkin, atau tak memperbolehkan mu untuk menaikki mobil mewahnya?, atau dia hanya memberikan suasana canggung saja di mobil" tiba-tiba serentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi membuat 3 orang yang saat ini berdiri di depannya menatap heran padanya, dan Luhan yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun ingin segera bicara sebelum salah satu di antara mereka di hujati dengan keta-kata mutiara dari seorang Byun Baekhyun,

sebelum Luhan bicara untuk menjawab pertnayaan Baekhyun,tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"eoh,,, jadi kau sungguh membawa mobil mu Lu?" ujar Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Baeakhyun tadi. Luhan mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tertuju padanya.

"bukankah kau sudah menunjukkan ku jalan dari sekolah ke apartman ku saat kau mengantar ku pulang kemarin Sehun?" balas Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari seorang Oh Sehun.

 **Flashback**

"apa kau selalu melihat ke luar jendela saat Bakhyun dan Kyungsoo mengantar maupun menjemputmu untuk sekolah" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan yang tadinya mentap keluar jendela mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"hanya sekali-kali" jawab Luhan masih mentap sehun.

"kenapa?" sambungnya kembali..

"pantas saja kau tak tau jalan, kau tak memperhatikannya, apa saja yang kalain lakukan selama di perjalanan hm?" sambung Sehun masih tetap focus ke jalan di depan meraka tanpa membiarkan Luhan membalas terlebih dahulu.

"bercerita, tertawa, bernyanyi, dan … kadang Kyungsoo tak selalu lewat di satu jalan, kami pergi dulu ke suatu tempat sebelum akhirnya aku diantarkan ke apartman oleh Kyungsoo, saat kami pulang aku melewati jalan yang lain lagi dari yang sebelumnya" jelas Luhan mengingat-ingat kejadian nya saat di atas mobil milik Kyungsoo

"saat kau melihat keluar tadi, apa kau ingat dengan jalan yang kita lalui tadi?" tanya Sehun kembali sambil sesekali mentap kearah Luhan.

"sedikit" balas Luhan ragu-ragu pada Sehun. Dan saat itu Sehun memutar kembali mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari tujuan mereka menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap kearah Luhan yang juga mentap ke arahya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'kemana'.

"aku akan membantumu menghafal jalan ini, jadi kau perhatikan baik-baik jalan mana saja yang kita lewati, aku dengar kau punya mobil, kapan kau akan mnggunakannya jika kau masih tak tau harus mengarahkannya kemana? Jika daya ingat mu tinggi mungkin besok kau sudah bisa membawa mobil mu sampai di sekolah" ujar Sehun kemudian malajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maximum.

 **Flashback And.**

"jadi Sehun membantu mu menghafalnya?" tanya Baekhyun saat selesai mendengar penjelasa Luhan tadi.

"yaa, bukankah dia sangat baik" puji Luhan dengan tatapan manisnya ke arah Sehun.

"hati-hati dengan tatapan itu Luhan" ujar Sehun dengan senyum miringnya, dan membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat memulai kebiasaannya.

"dan apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun?" sambung Chanyeol membuat 2 orang di antara mereka kecuali Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

'sial'

...

Satu bulan sudah Luhan berada di Korea, dan selama itu juga dia sudah banyak mengenal sahabat barunya itu, dia dan Sehun juga sudah mulai dekat, 4 sahabat mereka juga menyadari ke dekatan mereka yang sudah lebih dekat dari biasanya,

"Woah, HunHan couple kita semakin dekat saja sekarang hmm" ujar Baekhyun sambil melangkah menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang sedang belajar di meja Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, tak hanya da Baekhyun di sana, tapi juga 3 sahabatnya yang lain yang ikut mengekor di belakang Baekhyun.

"apa yang kalian kerjakan ?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Sehun yang berkutat dengan beberapa soal di Luhan yang duduk di samping kiri meja Sehun.

"saat belajar tadi, dia selalu melamun tanpa memperhatikan bu guru Sica yang menerangkan di depannya, saat bu guru Sica menyuruhnya menyelesaikan sebuah soal ke depan, dia malah tak tau harus menulis apa, dan ini lah akhirnya, dia di beri beberapa soal sebagai hukuman, dan harus selesai sebelum jam sekolah berakhir hari ini" jawab Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"dan Luhan?" sambung Jongin mengangkat dagunya menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"bu guru Sica memberikan dia sedikit keringan untuk bisa minta bantuan pada teman di kelas,saat di tanya dia ingin di temani oleh siapa yang akan membantunya mengejarkan tugas ini, dia memilih Luhan yang menemaninya" sambung Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan sambil tersenyum enggoda ke arah Sehun.

"jika aku memilih mu, apa kau sanggup membantuku menerangkan nya nanti di depan kelas saat aku membuat kesalahan" pangkas Sehun dengan tatapan datar nya menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merubah expresinya yang tadi tengah menertawai Sehun sekarang malah berubah menatap Sehun denagn tatapan jengkelnya.

"dasar albino sialan" sambung Kyungsoo setelah pukulan kecil ia daratkan di kepala Sehun.

"jadi, diamlah Kyung" tambah Sehun kembali focus pada tugas-tugasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya yang -di bantu oleh Luhan tentunnya-, segera menyerahkan tugas itu ke ruangan guru, tepat nya memberikan nya pada guru yang memberikannya hukuman tersebut, Guru Jesica.

Saat Sehun menyerahkan tugasnya ke ruangan guru, ke-5 sahabatnya tersebut menunggu Sehun di depan sebuah rungan yang tak jauh berada dari ruang guru.

"Lu" panggil Baekhyun pada Luhan, Luhan yang menyadari namnnya di panggil segera menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang perlahan menariknya menjauh dari 3 sahabatnya yang masih setia menunggu Sehun sambil bercanda sehingga merea tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan meninggalkan mereka..

"kenapa Baek?" tanya Luhan saat tangan Baekhyun berhenti menariknya cukup jauh dari posisi 3 sahabatnya berdiri tadi.

"apa kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun to the point. Membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

"aku hanya tertarik dengannya Baek" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum, lengungan mata nya yang indah membuat senyum terlihat semakin manis.

"baiklah anggap begitu,sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya " balas Luhan menampilkan senyum canggung nya.

"aisshhh,,, kenapa tak kau katakan dari dulu hm? Aku kan bisa membantu mu untuk bisa berhubungan lebih dengannya" sambung Baekhyun sambil meletakkan ke dua tangannya di bahu Luhan. Luhan menanggapi tawaran Baekhyun dengan sebuah gelengan kecil di kepala.

"aku harus mengenalnnya terlebih dahulu bukan, aku hanya baru tertarik, aku masih belum yakin dengan kata aku menyukainya, rasa tertarik dan suka itu berbeda " balas Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik dan kemudian mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Luhan.

...

"Ren, apa dia mengundangmu Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan setelah 6 sahabat itu menghabiskan sarapan mereka,

saat 6 orang sahabat itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin.

"eoh… mengundang? Untuk apa?" Luhan memasang tampang bingung menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"sudah ku duga" sambung Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng beberapa kali,

"dia tidak mengundangmu hah?" balas Baekhyun kemudian menatap ke seluruh area di kantin, mencari sosok yang saat ini membuatnya marah.

"aku rasa dia masih cemburu dengan kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini Baek, kau tau kan kalau Ren menyukai Sehun,itulah mengapa dia tidak mengundang Luhan" balas chanyeol kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun yang tadinya berdiri mencari-cari sosok Ren yang tak berhasil dia temukan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas dengan tatapan baik-baik saja saat ini,Sehun juga menatapnya kemudian ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"mengundang kita semua, tapi tidak dengan Luhan? Apa dia gila?" sambung Kyungsoo kemudian.

"tak apa Kyung,dia tidak mengundang ku karna ada alasan bukan,dan aku juga tak ingin membuat orang lain terganggu akan kehadiran ku" sambung Luhan dengan senyum manisnya, Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama, sosok ini benar-benar menarik baginya.

Sehun tidak yakin, jika sosok di depannya ini benar-benar manusia.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **hoho, saya sudah memperbaiki bebearapa kesalahan dalam penulisan di chap ini,,**

 **waktu ngepost dulu saya emang gak memeriksa kembali ff ini, jadi yaa... banyak bangat typo nya ternyata ^^.**

 **jika kalian ada yang kelirusi beberapa bagian saat baca pertama kali, kalian bisa baca kembali kok, karana sudah saya perbaiki bagian-bagian yang salah nya ^^**

 **terimakasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite**

 **(HunHan)**

Lenght : Two Shoot

.

.

Inspiration By : Dark Horse – Katy Perri

.

.

Story By **Eshelh120**

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Sehun,, kau datang kan ke pesta ku malam ini" dan tiba-tiba saja sosok yang mereka bicarakan sudah duduk di samping Sehun sambil merangkul mesra lengan sebelah kanan Sehun.

"yaakkk,, Ren~ah, kenapa kau tidak mengundang Luhan hah?jika kau mengundang kami semua tanpa Luhan, kau fikir kami akan ikut ha?" tanya Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depan Ren saat ini dengan ancaman kalau dia dan teman-temannya tidak akan datang jika itu tanpa membawa Luhan.

"Sehun juga tak akan ikut kalau kau tidak mengundang teman-temannya bersama mu Ren" sambung Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Ren menatap Sehun seolah minta jawaban dari Sehun atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"aku tak akan pergi jika salah satu temanku tertinggal Ren, dan kau tau tentang kami yang selalu seperti itu" balas Sehun tanpa sedikit pun melirik sosok yang di ajak nya bicara. Terlihat raut wajah tak suka terlukis di wajah Ren saat mendengar jawaban Sehun tadi, dia berusaha tenang di depan Sehun, dia tak mungkin akan melanjutkan pesta tanpa Sehun nantinya.

"kata siapa aku tidak mengundang Luhan, aku hanya belum sempat memberikannya pada Luhan waktu itu, dan saat ini undangan itu tertinggal, aku ke sini juga bermaksud mengajak Luhan secara langsung, kau pasti datang kan Lu?" ujar Ren selembut mungkin pada Luhan yang mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Ren.

"jika aku di undang, kenapa tidak" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Ren,namun Ren segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"jadi, kau datang kan Sehun?" sambung Ren kembali dan lagi, dia merangkul manja lengan Sehun, Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan membuat Ren bersorak senang melihatnya. Sementara ke 4 sahabat Sehun menatap dengan tatapan kesal kea rah 2 sejoli itu, beda dengan Luhan, dia malah tersenyum melihat ke arah Sehun dan Ren, senyuman palsu.

"baiklah, sampai nanti Sehun dan kalian semua" ujar Ren kemudian berdiri meningglkan ke 6 pemuda tersebut.

Melihat langkah Ren sudah semakin jauh dari mereka, Sehun membawa tatapannya ke arah Luhan yang juga sedang menatap nya.

"jadi, kau akan ikut Lu?".Luhan tersenyum dengan sebuah anggukan atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"benarkah?" sambung Baekhyun, dan Luhan mengalihkan pandanagnnya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

"tentu, bukankah dia mengundang ku, malam ini aku juga tak ada urusan, lebih baik aku menghadirinya kan? dia juga terihat berharap kalau kalian akan hadir" balas Luhan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Sehun tepatnya" koreksi Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tak percaya saat dia mencerana kembali perkataan Luhan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu malam ini kita hadir ke pesta Ren" sambung Kyungsoo dan di angguki kecil oleh Baekhyun yang masih tercengang dengan Luhan yang begitu baik pada semua orang. Baekhyun yakin kalau Ren tak berniat mengundang Luhan, dan tentang undangan Luhan yang lupa ia berika pada Luhan dan alasan kalau undangan itu tertinggal, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi, itu sangat tidak masuk akal, Baekhyun yakin Luhan tidak sebodoh itu jika dia tak mengetahui kalau Ren benar-benar tak berniat mengundangnya.

"jika Luhan ikut, itu artinya Luhan lah yang akan jadi pasangan nya Sehun ke pesta malam ini, bukankah ini pesta couple?" ujar Jongin saat ia ingat kalau pesta Ren malam ini bertemakan 'couple party'. Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menganguk setuju dengan yang di ucapkan Jongin tadi.

...

Suara bel apartmen itu membuat Luhan cepet-cepat berlari menuju pintu, yang di tunggu sudah datang.

Clek

Saat pintu terbuka, sosok Sehun berdiri tegap di sana dengan balutan baju pesta kekinian, setelah sebelum nya tersenyum manis melihat Luhan yang membukakan pintu,

"Sehun"

"apa kau sudah siap Lu? Baekhyun menyuruhku menjemput mu" ujar Sehun menatap sekilas penampilan Luhan yang juga sangat manis dengan pakaian kekinian yang du gunakannya saat itu.

"sudah, jja kita berangkat sekarang"

At sehun's car

"kau sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu Lu" ujar sehun setelah tadi mentaap Luhan yang berada di sampingnya sekilas.

"aku ini tampan kau tau" balas Luhan kesal dengan pujian Sehun padanya. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"kau juga terlihat tampan malam ini Sehun" sambung Luhan kembali, dan mentap kearah Sehun yang masih focus ke depan.

"aku selalu tampan kapanpun Lu" balas Sehun yang membuat Luhan tertawa mengejek mendengarnya.

setelah aksi saling memuji itu, mereka berdua sama-sama diam, hingga mobil mewah itu berhasil sampai di tmpat tujuan.

...

"Lu" teriak Baekhyun di depan pintu masuk rumah Ren saat dia melihat sosok Luhan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"aku fikir kau tak akan datang, ayo masuk" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan meninggalakan Sehun yang menatap kesal kea rah Baekhyun.

"tapi Baek..."

"apa ? aku sudah menunggu Luhan sejak tadi"

Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, menatap semakin kesal ke arah pemuda manis yang sedang menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah Ren.

"ini kan pesta couple, dan Luhan adalah pasangan ku,tak bisakah jika dia membiarkan aku bersama Luhan malam ini saja" gerutu Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan Luhan di depannya.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk sambil meminum bebrapa minuman yang di sediakan di pesta ini. Ke-3 nya pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"aku fikir kau tidak akan datang Lu" ujar Kyungsoo setelah Luhan duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"sudah ku katakan aku akan datang bukan" balas Luhan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, kenapa lama sekali" tiba-tiba Ren datang ke tempat 6 sahabat yang tengah berkumpul tersebut. Sehun hanya diam tanpa membalas pertanyaan Ren.

"dia harus menjemput Luhan terlebih dahulu. Itulah kenapa dia terlabat" Ren menatap sekilas kea rah Luhan setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tadi padanya. Luhan tersenyum membalas tatapan Ren, tapi tidak dengan pemuda itu, dia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

"acara nya akan segera di mulai, ayo ikut dengan ku" ajak Ren sambil menarik tangan Sehun agar ikut dengannya, Sehun mentap sekilas kearah Luhan, yang membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum. 5 orang lainnya menatap diam sejenak melihan kejadian itu, dan saat Ren dan Sehun hampir melangkah lebih jauh dari meninggalkan mereka...

"tunggu.." Baekhyun menghentikan langkah keduannya.

"apa hubungannya acara mu di mulai dengan kedatangan Sehun?" Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ren hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"memperlihatkan pada semua orang kalau Sehun juga datang" balas Ren dengan nada selembut mungkin, baekhyun hanya melakukan rolling-eyes saat mendengar jawaban Ren.

Sebelum Sehun sempat protes, Ren sudah kembali menarik tangannya, dia ingin berontak, tapii akan sangat tidak keren jika dia harus beradu mulut dengan Ren di depan semua orang malam ini, dia akan jadi tontonan.

"apa Ren mengundang seluruh isi sekolah di pestanya ini" ujar Kyungsoo melihat begitu banyaknya yang hadir di sini.

"Sehun sunbae, sangat tampan malam ini" dan beberapa undangan yang sebagian besar adalah murid dari SM Highschool di buat histersis saat menyadari kalau sehun juga berada di sini tepatnya saat ini sehun sudah berada di samping ren di depan sebuah kue berukuran cukup besar dengan tulisan yang bisa di baca oleh sehun 'happy birthday Ren' di bagian atas kue tak jauh dri sehun berdiri 2 namja paruh baya yang adalah ke dua orang tua ren tersenyum manis kea rah sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat di paksakan oleh sehun.

MC pesta ulang tahun Ren sudah memulai pekerjaan nnya,bermula denagn menyapa seluruh tamu dan juga beberapa tetek bengek lainnya yang bersangkutan dengan pesta ulang tahun Ren,

Hingga akhir nya tiba pada sesi pemotongan kue setelah tadi menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu _Happy Birthday_ untuk Ren, potongan pertama Ren berikan pada kedua orang tuannya, dan potongan kedua, sang MC mempersilahkan Ren memberikannya pada orang yang special yangdatang ke pesta nya malam ini.

"Sehun…" panggil Ren lembut kearah Sehun, dan menghentikan kegiatan Sehun yang tengah mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan yang enetah sejak kapan sudah tak lagi berada di antara teman-temannya,Sehun terkejut,pemuda tampan itu kemudian membawa pandangannya pada Ren yang tengah tersenyum manis pada nya.

"Sehunn.. siapakah dia,ouhh,,, pemuda yang sangat tampan yang saat ini berdiri di samping ren, apakah dia yang mendapat potongan kue selanjutnya, itu artinya, dialah orang sepecial ya malam ini di pesta ini" sambug MC itu setelah mendengar ucapa Ren yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa tamu undangan di buat kaget sekaligus histeris saat mendengar nama yang di sebutkan MC tersebut. Ren segera menyuap Sehun potongan kue yang saat berada dalam sendok di tangannya. Sehun ingin menolak, tapi satu hal, Sehun masih punya rasa hormat pad ke dua orang tua Ren yang berada di samping kiri Ren tengah menatapnya tersenyum.

Sehun pun perlahan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Ren, dengan berat hati tentunya, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Ren malu dengan penolakannya karna begitu banyak orang yang hadir menyaksikan pesta malam nama yang ada di fikiran Sehun saat ini. Luhan. Apakah Luhan melihat semua ini, bagaimana kalau Luhan salah paham, bagaiman kalau Luhan membencinya, Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Saat Sehun tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Luhan, tiba saja dia di buat kaget karna perlakuan Ren padanya.

CHU~

Ren menciumnya, tepat di bibir, hanya sekilas memang, tapi Sehun terlalu kaget untuk segera bertindak. Bisa ia dengar teriakan histeris dari para tamu undangan yang berada di sana, dan juga kata-kata MC yang membutnya sekarang sangat marah.

"woaahhh… kiss,,, siapa yang ulang tahun sekarang? Sehun atau Ren, kenapa justru Sehun yang mendapat kiss dari Ren, dan exspresi terkejut Sehun, bukankah Ren sangat romantis pada kekasihnya ini"

"terimakasih Sehun" ujar Ren saat ciuman mereka berakhir.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun tegas dengan exspresi marah pada Ren.

"menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau sekarang kau dalah miliku" balas Ren mengusap lembut wajah Sehun yang semakin geram cepat saja Sehun ingat seseorang dan segara beralari meninggalkan Ren yang memanggil-manggil namanya, dan para tamu undangan hanya diam sambil terheran-heran melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan,," gumam Sehun sambil terus melangkah menuju ke arah ia dan 5 sahabat nya tadi berkumpul, tapi Nihil. Sehun tak menemukan Luhan, dan juga ke 4 sahabatnya.

"Luhan sudah pulang, dia pulang bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggunakan mobil ku" ujar Kai yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun. Sehun mematung mendengar ucapan Kai, apa Luhan marah padanya, apa Luhan melihat semuanya, bagaimana kalau Luhan salah paham, semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan negative itu memenuhi kepala Sehun.

"Baekhyun membawanya keluar tepat waktu, kau tak perlu khawatir jika dia melihat hal tadi, hahh,, sudah ku tebak kalau kalian memang saling menyukai" sambung Chanyeol saat melihat exspresi cemas Sehun.

"siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"tentu saja kau dan Luhan,jika tidak, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Ren?" balas Chanyeol ber-rolling eyes.

"dalam mimpi pria brengsek itu" balas Sehun datar dan terdengar mengerikan.

...

Drrrtttt…drrrtttt..

Saat Luhan sedang sibuk merapikan apartmannya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan siang tadi karna ulah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu bermain ke apartmannya mengingat sekarang sekolah libur. ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk, dia segera mengangkat,tanpa melihat siapa yang menelvon

"Hallo"

"…"

"cen te ma?(benarkah?)"

"…"

"wo bu xiang xin?(aku tidak percaya)"

Ting tong

Beberapa saat kemudian bel apartman Luhan pun cepat dia melangkah membukakan pintu.

"Baba..Mama.." teriak Luhan saat mendapati papa dan mama di balik pintu yang di bukanya.

"ni hao Lu?" sapa sang papa menggunakan bahasa mandarinnya.

"wo hen hao baba?" balas Luhan kemudian memeluk sang papa yang sangat dia sayangi, dan setelahnya beralih memeluk sang mama.

"hyung.. " terdengar suara adiknya di bawah tepat di sebelah mama nya sadang berdiri imut sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meminta kalau Luhan mengangkat dan juga memeluknya.

"Ziyu merindukan gege hmm" ujar Luhan degan aksen Chinanya kemudian mengangkat adik nya bernama Ziyu ke pelukannya. Sambil memasang tampang bingung saat menyadari panggilan Ziyu padanya tadi.

"noumu" ucap Ziyu membawakan bahasa Korea yang berarti banyak dengan kalimat seadanya, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang adik kesayangan yang saat ini masih berumur 4 tahun tersebut.

"apa baba juga mengajarkan Ziyu bahasa korea" tanya Luhan setelah membawa papa dan mama nya masuk ke apartmen.

"dia bilang dia ingin berbahasa korea saat bicara dengan mu nanti, jadi baba mengajarkannya beberapa" jawab tuan Wu sambil mengusap sayang surai hitam logam milik Ziyu yang sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"apa Ziyu ingin sekolah di sini juga sama seperti Gege" tanya Luhan dengan menggunakan logat Korea pada Ziyu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ziyu.

"dia paham dengan yang ku ucapakan?" tanya Luhan kembali pada papa dan mama yang saat ini menatap ke arahnya.

"kalau dia merespon dengan baik, itu berarti iya kan" balas tuan Wu kembali sabil tersenyum ke arah luhan yang saat ini menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan imut.

Hari ini baba dan mama Luhan tidak menginap, karna mereka ke sini juga karna urusan bisnis, malam ini mereka kembali ke China, Luhan ikut mengantarkan baba, mama, dan Ziyu ke bandara Incheon, sebelumnya Ziyu merengek minta tinggal dengan Luhan, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, dan jadilah Luhan pura-pura ikut ke China, tapi sebenarnya hanya sebatas perjalanan dari apartmenya ke bandra yang memakan waktu kuraang lebih setengah jam, membuat Ziyu tertidur hingga sekarang.

"baiklah, baba dan mama pergi Lu, jaga diri baik-baik sayang" ujar tuan Wu sebelum meninggalkan Luhan untuk kembali ke china. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"xiao xin baba,mama" ujar Luhan setelah appa dan eommanya melangkah masuk menuju bandara. dan sebelumnya luhan juga mengusap sayang surai hitam logam Ziyu sebelum mereka terpisah.

Luhan kembali ke apartman dengan lambhorghini silvernya.

...

"Lu, semalam kau kemana? Kenapa panggilan ku tak kau jawab" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia dan Baekhyun datang ke apartman Luhan pagi ini,menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"semalam..eoh, papa dan mama ku ke sini kemarin,satu jam setelah kalian pergi, dan mereka langsung berangkat kemarin malam karna ada bebrapa pekerjaan, jadi aku mengantar mereka ke bandara, ponsel ku tertinggal, saat sampai disini aku langsung beristirahat saja,memangnya ada apa?" balas Luhan setelah selesai memasang sepatu nya dan segera berdiri untuk berengkat ke sekolah.

"ooh, tak ada hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kami akan ke sini pagi ini,kajja" ajak Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya yang di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

...

Sehun,Chanyeol, dan Kai sampai lebih dulu dari 3 pemuda yang baru saja turun dari sport hitam milik kyungsoo, saat melihat 3 pemuda lainnya juga berada di tempat parkir, 3 pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil langsung menghampiri mereka.

"apa libur kalian menyenangkan" tanya Chanyeol saat 3 pemuda itu sampai di depan mereka.

"sehari liburan itu tak bisa di katakan menyenangkan " jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat saling tatap, Sehun masih ingat dengan kejadian di malam ulang tahun Ren, dia masih saja takut melihat Luhan saat ini, meski berulangkali Chanyeol dan Jongin meyakinkan kalau Luhan tidak tau menau masalah itu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tenang di buatnya,sebelum akhirnya Luhan tersenyum kearah nya dan membuat semua spkulasinya runtuh seketika.

"kajja, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran di mulai" ajak Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya dan melangkah menuju kelas dengan di ikuti 4 orang lainnya.

Kriiing,,, kriiinngg…

Pelajaran pertama selesai, dan itu artinya ada jam istirahat setelah ini, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di kelas, sementara di pergi menemui Jongin di sebelah, saat semuanya sudah keluar Luhan kemudian juga melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas saat sebelumnya dia mengajak Sehun keluar.

Sehun berjalan di belakang Luhan, ragu-ragu menanyakan sesuatu pada Luhan, namun akhirnya dia sampai di keputusan akhir..

"kenapa malam itu kau, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang Lu" tanya Sehun saat dia dan Luhan masih di kelas, Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seperti biasa, tenang.

"Baekhyun bilang dia kurang enak badan, jadi aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan mobil Jongin,dan menyuruh Chanyeol juga Jongin tetap tinggal menemanimu,serta pulang bersamamu" ujar Luhan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"apa pestanya menyenangkan?" sambung Luhan kembali. Sehun membeku sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan padanya.

"sayang kami harus pulang sebelum Ren memotong kuenya" lanjut Luhan kembali menyadari raut muka Sehun, dan itu membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega yang tak terdengar oleh Luhan.

Saat mereka sampai di luar, tampak 4 orang temannya juga sudah ke luar dari kelas sebelah. Akhirnya merekapun melangkah menuju kantin

"Sehun sunbae dan Ren sunbae sangat romantic malam itu ya" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sehun dan dengan cepat dia melihat kearah Luhan yang tak menoleh ke terlihat sangat sibuk bergurau dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

'sepertinya dia tak mendengarnya' gumam Sehun pelan yang hanya di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menatap kea rah wanita yang bicara tadi dengan tatapan datar nya yang menakutkan, sontak semuanya diam melihat tatapan Sehun tadi. Itu berarti dia tak boleh bicara lagi.

"Sehun" saat sudah berada di salah satu meja yang jadi meja favorit mereka di kantin, sosok yang sangat di benci Sehun sejak kejadian malam itu sekarang berdiri di sebelah Sehun, dan dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang, membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut untuk yang ke dua kalinya karna perbuatan nya. Ingat sekali lagi 'semua yang ada di sana terkejut untuk ke dua kalinya' itu berarti tak terkecuali untuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan tentunya.

"aku merindukan mu sayang" sambung Ren kemudian mencium sekilas pipi Sehun.

BRAAKKK

"cukup Ren ! Sehun,,ikut aku sekarang" Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba mendorong kasar kursi yang di dudukinya hingga membuat kursi itu terbalik terhempas ke lantai. Bisa Sehun lihat aura kemarahan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ini, Kyungsoo pun langsung membawa Luhan pergi dari kantin, sekilas sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang berbeda dari biasanya,ini pertamakalinya dia melihat wajah Luhan yang biasanya cerah tapi sekarang tiba-tiba berubah sendu karna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Rehun dan melepas pelukan Ren dari leher Sehun dengan kasar membuat Ren maupun Sehun merintih kesakitan, Baekhyun menarik Sehun semakin jauh dari kantin dengan kasar, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sangat terkejut melihat perubahan Baekhyun dan new self seorang Byun B yang berada di kantin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

PLAAAKK

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Sehun, membuat sang empu merintih menahan sakit. Chanyeol dan Jongin membulatkan matanya sempurna saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baek—"

"apa kau tak lihat kalau Luhan berada di depan mu Sehun?" maki Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Sehun dan menatap geram kearah Sehun yang saat ini masih mengusap pipinya yang di baru saja di tampar oleh nya.

"apa malam itu berujung dengan kau menjadi kekasih Ren,jika kau ingin berkasih dengan pacar baru mu itu, jangan di depan Luhan" sambung Baekhyun kembali dengan kemarahan yang berapi-api.

"kau tau kan, kalau Luhan menyukaimu?" dengan tatapan yang baru pertama kali Sehun lihat dari seorang Bekhyun, sehun membalas perkataan Baekhyun tak kalah kerasnya.

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAINYA BAHKAN MENCINTAINYA BAEKYUN, DAN AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGAN REN" teriak Sehun pada Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun berdecih pelan menanggapinya.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan malam itu dengan Ren? kenapa kau membiarkan nya menciummu malam itu,dan juga tadi,Luhan ada di sana kau tau itu, itu yang kau sebut menyukainnya,dan satu lagi, mungkin kau akan kaget, tapi asal kau tau,saat kau di suapi Ren di pesta ulang tahunnya, saat kau di cium oleh Ren di pesta itu, Luhan,,DIA MELIHAT SEMUANYA OH SEHUN"

 ***kata yang di blok adalah flashback saat di pesta** **R** **en***

"kau tau…saat aku mengajaknya pulang dia mengatakan apa?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan geramnya kearah Sehun,sementara Sehun terkejut tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Baekhyun.

" _ **L**_ _ **u, kita pulang sekarang bisa, badanku kurang sehat"**_

" _ **aku ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi depan sana**_ _ **B**_ _ **aek, bagaimana kalau nanti**_ _ **S**_ _ **ehun mencariku"**_

"dia bahkan sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi saat kau dan Ren berada di depan sana"

" _ **L**_ _ **u,**_ _ **B**_ _ **aekhyun sudah sangat kesakitan, ayo kita pulang, ada**_ _ **C**_ _ **hanyeol dan**_ _ **J**_ _ **ongin di sini yang akan menunggu**_ _ **S**_ _ **ehun"**_

"bahkan saat Kyungsoo berusaha membuatnya agar pulang dia tetap saja menatap ke arah kau di depan"

" _ **hanya sebentar saja**_ _ **B**_ _ **aek"**_

"dan saat kau di suapi oleh Ren, dan tanpa memikirkan persaan Luhan kau menerima suapan itu,kau katakan kalau kau menyukainya? dia bahkan berusaha tersenyum saat dengan jelas ku lihat kalau air matanya sudah berlinang Sehun, saat itulah aku sudah yakin kalau Luhan memang menyukaimu,tidak.. tidak hanya itu, dia mencintaimu Sehun" sambung Baekhyun dengan suarnya yang mulai sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"dan ketika Ren menciummu tanpa penolakan darimu, dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum seolah dia baik-baik saja Sehun"

Sehun kembali terkejut karnannya, dia merasa sesak di area dada kirinya saat ini.

"tapi, bukankah kau katakan kalau kalian sudah pergi dari rumah Ren sebelum itu terjadi, apa yang terjadi sebernya Baek, kenapa Luhan juga terlihat baik-baik saja jika dia memang melihat semuanya. Dan kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini juga dari kami?" ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

"saat kami merencanakan untuk pergi dari rumah Ren, Luhan tidak ingin pergi,karna dia fikir tidak sopan jika tidak mengucapkan selamat terlebih dahulu pada Ren yang sudah mengundangnya, dan saat Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura sakit agar Luhan mau pulang, dia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu Sehun, menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi saat Ren membawa Sehun menariknya ke depan, dan pada akhirnya kami memang pulang saat Sehun dan Ren selesai berciuman—" Baekhyun menghela dan menghembuskn nafasnya dengan gusar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—Luhan, dia meminta aku dan juga Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang malam itu pada siapapun termasuk kalian berdua, dia yakin kalau Sehun akan punya penjelasan tentang itu semua, bahkan dia juga mengatakan…"

" _ **akan lebih baik kalau aku melihatnya sendiri**_ _ **B**_ _ **aek,aku tau kau berusaha membuat ku agar tak melihat semua ini, tapi aku paling benci dengan yang namanya lari dari kenyataan, karna itu akan membuat ku salah paham nantinya,lebih baik aku melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi bukan,dan menghasilkan kesimpulan akhir yang membuatku tak menyesal nantinya, jangan katakan pada Sehun kalau kita melihat semua ini, aku akan menunggu dia menjelaskan semuanya sendiri nantinya, karna aku yakin, kalau itu bukan kemaun**_ _ **S**_ _ **ehun,dan**_ _ **S**_ _ **ehun hanya terpaksa melakukannya,da**_ _ **n**_ _ **jika rasa tertarik ku ini pantas untuk ku jadikan rasa suka, aku akan menunggu nya"**_

"—saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk pulang, karna dia tak ingin kau melihatnya, dia tau kalau kau pasti akan beranggapan dia akan salah paham dengan itu semua, jika itu yang kau fikirkan, kau salah Sehun, dia justru mengerti dengan situasi saat itu" ujar Baekhyun akhirnya, membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terkesima dengan apa yan baru saja dia dengar.

"Luhan, setegar itukah dia?" komentar Chanyeol yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya.

"dia tidak hanya tegar, hanya saja dia begitu paham cara menata sebuah perasan dengan baik, tanpa menimbulkan luka" sambung Baekhyun dengan senyum pilu mengingat luhan.

"apa, dia akan memaafkan ku Baek?" tanya sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Wajah nya kalut, khas akan orang yang bersalah.

"dia tak pernah marah padamu Sehun, tak akan pernah selama dia masih menyukaimu" balas Baekhyun Sehun melihat sebuah harapan baginya untuk bisa menjelaskannya pada Luhan akan apa yang terjadi.

"tapi,berhati-hatilah padanya" sambung Baekhyun . Dan itu membuat Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"jika kau benar-benar sudah menyukainya, berhati-hatilah dengannya" sambungnya kembali. Saat melihat kerutan bingung di kening Sehun.

"apa maksud mu Baek" tampaknya tak hanya Sehun, tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin juga tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Luhan, dia adalah tipe orang yang setia akan sesuatu, terutama jika dia sudah menyukai sesuatu itu,dia akan menyukainya untuk selamanya, tak akan berubah" jelas Baekhyun semakin rumit.

"saat dia sadar kalau dia menyukaimu dia mengatakan pada ku kalau dia akan berusaha keras untuk membuat mu balik menyukainya, dan aku rasa Luhan sangat berbakat dalam hal itu" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam kali ini.

"semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama Baekhyun, jika dia sangat mau dia akan berlaku sangat baik dan mengincar seseorang dengan daya tarik yang di milikinya" Jongin menimpali perkataan Bekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Luhan berbeda jongin-ah"

"aku rasa kau belum tau, kalau Luhan adalah tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri nya" Baekhyun menatap ke dua mata elang Sehun yang ia yakini memang ada Luhan di sana saat ini.

"Luhan tidak akan berubah menjadi orang lain yang terkesan murahan untuk bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang dia inginkan, kau bisa membuktikan yang ku katakan ini nanti, jika Luhan sudah menyukaimu dan menginginkan mu, seluruh dunia dan alam semesta, bahkan galaxy sekalipun akan membantunya mendapatkan mu, mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah yang ku ketahui dari seorang Luhan selama aku mengenalnya, dia bukan pria biasa..dia akan mampu membuatmu menyukainya apa adanya tampa sekalipun memaksamu" jelas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menangguk paham mendengarnya. Sementara Sehun, dia tersenyum miring mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"dan dia benar-benar melakukannya" gumam Sehun pelan dalam senyumnya yang samar terdengar oleh 3 sahabatnya itu.

"sekarang,,, giliran ku untuk bertindak"

...

"Lu" panggil Kyungsoo lembut pada Luhan yang saat ini tengah sibuk memandangi langit yang berada di atasnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sekarang berada di atap sekolah gedung A, atap bangunan kelas mereka.

"hmm" balas Luhan seadanya.

"jika kau merasa sakit, maka berbagilah dengan ku" sambung Kyungsoo kemudian meraih tangan Luhan membawa ke genggamannya.

"kau bahkan sudah mengambilnya sebelum rasa sakit itu sampai padaku Kyung, bagaimana aku bisa membaginya" balas Luhan pada kKyungsoo yang terlihat bingung dengan jawaban yang di berikan Luhan.

"lihatlah, bahkan kau yang terlihat tersakiti saat aku melihat Ren kembali bermesraan dengan Sehun" sambung Luhan lagi dan membuat Kyunsoo mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"tentu saja Lu, aku tau bagaimana rasanya jika melihat orang yang kita cintai malah bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan kita" sambung Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamanya pada Luhan.

"bukan Sehun yang berniat bermesraan dengannya Kyung, tapi Ren lah yang merayu Sehun, kau lihat sendiri kan tadi?" balas Luhan kembali dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa.

"apa kau sungguh manusia Lu,kenapa hatimu bisa sebaik dan semudah itu utuh saat dia hancur berkeping-keping sebelumnya?"

"tentu saja Kyung, aku ini manusia, manusia biasa sama seperti mu, aku percaya pada Sehun, itu saja" balas Luhan kemudian mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke dua mata rusa milik sahabat manisnya itu.

"apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"apa kau masih tetap mempertahankan rasa sukamu pada Sehun setelah apa yang terjadi tadi?" sambung kyungsoo lebih jelas.

Luhan mengedikan bahunya " aku rasa ada beberapa perubahan saat kita meninggalkan pesta itu" balas luhan tenang.

"apa kau benar-benar menyukai sehun Lu?" luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian menatap kyungsoo lebih dekat.

"aku rasa aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Luhan sedikit berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ber 'o_O' saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"saat seseorang yang lama ku incar ternyata tak menyadari apa yang ku rasakan padanya, dan sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih saat aku masih menyukainya, maka aku akan berhenti untuk memperjalas rasa ku pada nya. Saat itu juga, aku rasa mungkin dia bukanlah yang terbaik untukku" sambung Luhan sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"apa itu berarti kau akan berhenti mengubah perasaan samar mu dulu pada Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, dan sebuah anggukkan dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan matannya yang terlihat semakin bulat.

"aku rasa Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada ku, sebelum dia menyakiti ku"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis nya, tak mengertidengan apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan.

"maksud ku,, Sehun menunjukkan semuanya pada ku saat dia belum benar-benar menjadi kekasihku, jadi aku tak punya hak untuk marah atau pun mengklaim kalau dia menyakiti ku, itu egois bukan, jadi itu tak akan membuat ku membenci dan menjauhinya jika itu yang kau takutkan" ujar Luhan kembali dan Kyungsoo tampak menghembuskan nafasnya lega mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakana Luhan.

"tapi, bagaiman denga perasaan mu? Apa semudah itu bagimu melupakan Sehun?" lanjut Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"aku tidak melupakannya Kyung, hanya saja aku harus memposisikan perasaan ku ini di tempat yang tepat, tempat yang tak membuat siapapun tersakiti oleh posisinya" balas Luhan dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis di mata Kyungsoo.

Jika kalian bertanya apa Luhan sakit hati dengan semua ini. Jawabannya 'ya' siapa yang tidak akan sakit saat apa yang dia sukai ternyata tak tertarik padanya, jika orang-orang memilih untuk berlarut menunggu perasaan itu hilang dari dirinya, tidak dengannya. Dia adalah Luhan, Lu Han…dia yang akan lebih dulu meninggalkan perasaan itu, saat dia rasa sudah tak pantas lagi untuk dia jaga, pemuda yang tak akan pernah mempermaslahkan hal kecil yang kata orang bernama **Cinta** , bagi Luhan perasaannya saat ini pada Sehun bukanlah cinta tapi hanya sebuah ketertarikan satu sama lain dan juga rasa ingin memilki. Cinta sesungguhnya bagi Luhan adalah, saat seseorang mau menerima dengan apa adanya, saat mereka sah menjadi pasangan yang sah di mata tuhan,dan hubungan itu berjalan sampai wajah mereka keriput tapi tidak dengan hubungan yang mereka jalin selama ini, hubungan yang terus tumbuh dan melahirkan ranting baru yang lebih muda dan segar,, saat itulah Luhan benar-benar mengatakan kalau itu adalah cinta.

"kau benar-benar tak ingin memperjuangkannya Lu, aku rasa Sehun juga mnyukaimu?" sambung Kyungsoo agar Luhan kembali memikir kan tentang kata-katanya.

"aku pernah bilang bukan, aku akan sangat setia akan sesuatu, dan akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, sekeras mungkin akan ku usahakan agar apa yang ku suka itu juga menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"tapi tidak dengan merendahkan harga diri ku" sambung nya kembali, dan Kyungsoo, dia terlihat menunggu kalimat Luhan selanjutnya.

"mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya tak jadi milikku, dan berusaha memiliki apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, itu akan membuat ku seperti pengemis Kyung, dan hal pertama yang orang nilai saat tau aku melakukan itu…adalah,,, harga diriku, dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, aku tidak akan merubah diriku hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ku iginkan, karena itu hanya akan membuatku menjalaninya dengan keterpaksaan, saat itu mungkin orang yang ku pertahankan akan menghianatiku, karna di sana hanya aku yang benar-benar terlihat menginginkannya lebih besar dari dia yang menginginkan ku. Karna sebuah harga diri yang ku korbankan tadi, aku juga menerima penghiantan Kyung, dan satu lagi yang ku benci setelah bersembunyi di balik kenyataan adalah sebuah penghianatan" sambung Luhan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum pada nya.

"aku rasa aku belajar banyak hal darimu Lu"

"dan aku terlalu banyak memberikan penjelasan pada mu Kyung" ujar Luhan tepat saat Kyungsoo selesai dengan ucapannya,kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Lu"

Tak lama setelah mereka tertawa, suara lain masuk mengusik di antara mereka berdua, membuat kedua nya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sehun" balas Luhan lembut, namun bisa di dengar oleh Sehun dan 4 orang yang juga berda di sana, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"aku tau kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mu, karna aku melihat segala yang ku suka ada pada dirimu" ujar Sehun yang saat ini sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Luhan.

"kau berniat menghianati kekasih mu?" balas Luhan tegas tapi dibalas dengan senyum pahit dari Sehun.

"pria gila itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, dan aku ke sini tidak untuk membahasnya, tapi aku ke sini untuk mengakui sesuatu padamu,sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui dari diri ku" balas Sehun tampa berniat sedikit pun menyebut nama Ren di sela pembicaraannya, mereka sudah semakin dekat sekarang,hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu,, belum saat nya untuk menyerah sekarang.

"aku juga tahu, kalau suatu hari kau akan mengatakan ini pada ku, tapi sebelum kau melakukan semua itu aku akan memberikan beberapa hal padamu, agar kau tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, agar kau tak menyesal telah memilihku—"Luhan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dan menikmati aroma mint yang keluar dari hembusan nafas Sehun yang sudah menepis banyak jarak diantar kedua nya. Sehun pun terlihat menunggu apa yang di ucapkan Suhan selanjutnya.

"—aku adalah seorang pecinta sejati,bisa di bilang posesif,kalau hanya sekedar peduli,itu masih terkesan ringan di hati,aku akan bersedia melakukan apa saja begitu aku jatuh cinta,apakah kau siap menerima ku yang seperti itu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut.

"termasuk menyaksikan hal yang akan membuatnya terluka, dan masih bertahan saat bebrapa kesalahan yang sudah ku lakukan sehingga membuatnya menangis?" tanya Sehun kembali, dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Luhan.

"kau boleh menganggapku dewi cinta mu, aku akan bertingkah sesuai angapanmu. Jika aku memang dewi cinta mu, aku akan memberikan cinta yang berlimpah untuk mu, cinta yang sangat berlimpah. Apakah kau siap menampung semuanya?" tanya Luhan kembali, kali ini Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Luhan benar-benar selesai dengan ucapannya.

"aku bukanlah pecinta serampangan, aku memilih setia pada satu pasangan, jadi jangan mengajaku bermain sulap dengan hati(selingkuh), karna aku tak sanggup melakukannya, kau harus meresapi apa yang ku katakan ini Sehun, aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, jika kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, aku mampu membahagiakan mu dengan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya,aku sanggup memberimu cinta yang banyak, yang tak pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya, ini bukan kukungan dari ku, kau bisa bebas bergerak seperti burung tanpa sangkar, bebas untuk terbang dan kembali,tapi satu hal, jangan pernah menghianatiku, karna aku akan membalasnya dengan ke sakitan yang lebih, jangan jadikan aku musuh mu,sekali kau jadi milikku kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku, aku mampu melakukan apa saja untuk mu Sehun, saat itu kau sebaiknya memilih unuk pergi,jangan berjalan lagi kearah ku, di tangan mu tertulis sebuah keputusan, ya atau tidak,jadi yakinlah sebelum kau memberikan segalanya untukku" Luhan kemudian mndongakkan kepalanya mentap Sehun yang juga mentapnya, lalu kemudia tersenyum dan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"kau sekarang justru bertingkah seperti pria nakal, nakal yang baik, nakal yang indah, nakal yang aku suka Lu, kau seperti karma, melakukan hal baik pada orang yang baik, dan melakukan hal buruk pada orang yang buruk, sekali aku mendekatimu, maka tak ada lagi jalan untuk ku kembali Lu,kau membuat ku jatuh terlalu dalam hingga aku tak berdaya lagi,aku tak bisa lagi bermain-main di sini, di duniamu yang seindah negri dongeng, dengan sebuah kisah cinta yang sempurna,kau akan memberikan segalanya pada orang yang kau cinta, dan hatimu akan membeku begitu kau terluka, aku tak mungkin melakukan semua itu saat aku tau kelemahan mu, aku tak bisa lagi mengindar darimu,karna aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, kau ini menakjubkan, cinta mu yang sangat berlimpah hingga tak bisa lagi ku tampung,aku benar-benar di buat terbang seperti burung tanpa sangkar oleh semua hal yang ku dapat darimu" ujar Sehun meresapi semua perkataannya, mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Luhan seolah tak ingin pemuda itu terluka lagi karna ulahnya.

"semua keputusan ada di tangan mu Sehun, aku akan menunggu kapan kau akan menjadikan ku milikmu satu dan hanya aku,aku akan setia dengan perasaan ku jika kau tak menghianatiku, jangan membuatku menjadi musuh mu sehun, jadikan aku dewi cinta mu, dengan semua cinta yang ku miliki untukmu" balas Luhan semakin meneggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sehun yang terasa semakin nyaman untuk kepalanya bersandar.

"bagaimana mungkin aku akan menjadikan mu musuhku, sedang melepasmu saja aku tak sanggup Lu,kau seperti obat-obatan terlarang membuatku ingin berhenti sekaligus mau lagi,seakan semuanya jadi obat bius sehingga membuatku kacau karna aku sudah kecanduan aku akan menjadikan mu kekasihku, satu dan satu-satunya untuk ku, aku akan menjadikan mu dewi cinta ku, seumur hidup ku Lu"sambung Sehun kemudian mengangkat wajah luhan agar menatap kearah nya, dan manic mata keduanya pun bertemu, saling tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu Han"

CHU~~~

Dan bibir ke duanya pun menyatu di selimuti dengan perasaan cinta ke duanya, tak ada yang lbih indah dari itu, saat perasaan keduanya di salurkan dalam sebuah ciuman, mereka terlihat menikmati permainan tersebut,hingga akhir nya saat pasokan oksigen itu mulai berkurangan, ciuman itupun berakhir dengan sendirinya.

"Aku juga Oh Sehun, sangat mencintaimu"

Di sisi yang tak berada jauh dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja saling mengungkakan isi hati nya, 4 sahabat tadi, terlihat menganga denganapa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"aku rasa. Luhan benar-benar sosok yang sangat misterius, lihat lah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Sehun, dan perkataannya, semuanya membuatku merinding mendengarnya" ujar Kyungsoo saat menyaksikan 2 sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang selam ini terlalu lama menguji perasaan mereka.

"yaa,, Luhan memang misterius, pria yang sangat cantik dengan pengetahuannya tentang sesuatu yang di namakan cinta, benar-benar menerapkan komitennya bukan?" balas Baekhyun menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang kemudian menatap ke aranya, sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol tampak begitu serius menyaksikan tontonan drama korea yang amat sangat romantic yang berlangsung di depan nya secara langsung saat ini.

"Luhan, dia adalah dewi cinta yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun ke dunia ini" lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian menarik jongin agar meninggalkan pasangan hunhan yang masih terlihat menikmati ciuman pertama mereka tersebut.

"Kyung" ujar kai saat Kyungsoo menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"jangan jadi pengganggu di moment bahagia orang lain" lanjut Kyungsoo lebih menekankan kata-katanya sambil terus menarik jongin yang berjalan dengan membelakangi kyungsoo, jongin berjalan terbalik. Itu juga di susul dengan psangan ChanBaek yang bergandengan dengan Chanyeol yang menertawai jongin dengan posisinya seprti itu, jongin memang terlalu berlebihan tadi menatap pasangan HunHan sampai ajakan dari Kyungsoo pu tak terdengar olehnya, dan ini lah akibatnya.

"aku tidak aka— eoh Ren" ucapan Jongin terputus saat melihat Ren yang berada tepat di sebelah nya tengah tertunduk sedih menyaksikan apa yang baru saja juga tengah di perhatikan Jongin.

"aku harap kau mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo tadi Ren, jangan menganggu mereka" ujar Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di depan Ren, sebelum akhirnya Ren berlari menuruni tangga sambil terisak yang terdengar jelas oleh 4 namja yang tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"jadi kau mengatakan itu pada Ren? Aku fikir pada ku" sambung Jongin yang dibalas dengan ber-rolling eyes oleh kekasihnya dan ke 2 sahabatnya tersebut.

Dan sekarang, aku mendapatkanya, dia yang selam ini ku kenali, dia yang selama ini mencoba untuk ku dekati, perlahan ku buat dia jatuh dalam diriku dan dunia yang sudah ku rancang sangat indah untuk menyambut dirinya selamannya jadi milikku- Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

 **_OWARI_**

"dia kelam, aku menyebut nya karma,dia memakan hatimu seperti 'Jeffrey Dahmer' Berhati-hatilah, jangan coba-coba mempermainkanya, hatinya yang dangkal sebab cintanya begitu kuat, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta saat kau bertemu dengannya, jika kau dapat kesempatan maka kau harus pegang janji, dia manis seperti 'pie' tapi jika hancurkn hatinya dia akan dingin membeku,seperti dongeng yang berakhir dengan kesatria berbaju baja dia bisa tidur layaknya putri tidur, itulah dia, dewi cinta ku, yang sanga ku cintai dengan begitu derasnya cinta ini mengalir untuknya, untuk Lu Han Aphrodite-ku"- sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeyyy.. ^^

Hoho, maaf kalau chap akhir tidak sesuai keinginan ,,

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca karya saya..

Apalagi untuk yang sudah bersedia me-FavFoll nya, dan saya sangat sangatttt berterimakasih untukyang bersedia mengetikan beberapa Review ,, Love kalian semua, muaaahhhhh

 **Big THANK'S to :**

|| Seravin509 || Tetsuya Kurosaki || BigSehun'sjunior || Kaylikim3 || Kidsrhan || fckngselu || Sara Rouillard ||

 **And for all FAVFOLL this FF ^^**

 **thank you so much , mumu**


End file.
